A Lame Mission Hot Spring 2
by Sachiness
Summary: Naruto and The gang are on an A rank mission and the mission is... babysitting an eight year old...? That's lame... But turns out to be that kid is not really normal... what will the gang do? A humor and... kinda that's it... RATED T.


**AN: **Yay!! This is a sorta like a sequel to Hot Springs, but their not in the Hot Springs, their gonna baby-sit an eight year old kid, but believe me, she's not that normal… please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Characters; I own the plot of the story only…

**Chapter One: Little Mikah**

"Wow… that's so many people for only a mission…" Naruto looked at Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba team.

"I assigned all of you because you all are gonna do a Class A mission." Tsunade said.

"All right!! A dangerous mission!!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Zip it, Naruto…" Sakura scolded.

"So what's the mission…?" Kiba asked, also excited.

Tsunade stood up from her chair. "Your mission is babysitting an eight year old kid…"

"Wha…?" Naruto and Kiba said in chorus.

"Babysitting a kid…? How can be that a class A mission?" Lee asked.

"It's pathetic…" Neji added

Tsunade chuckled. "You'll find out when you start the mission now…"

Everyone whined, nobody wanted to baby-sit a kid, (A baby yes…) but an eight year old? It's being close to a stubborn monkey.

Tsunade put her hands on the table loudly and roughly. "STOP COMPLAINING YOU FOOLS OR YOU ALL WON'T HAVE PAY!!" Tsunade yelled on the top of her breath. "Besides, a class A mission has the biggest pay, am I right…?"

Everyone stopped complaining, Tsunade smirked. "Okay, start your mission now!"

--

"Wow… what a big house…" Tenten said. The gang was standing in front of the big house.

"It's bigger than mine…" Hinata said.

"Not to mention stylish." Ino added.

"Knock the door Shino." Kiba ordered.

"Why me…?" Shino asked.

"Because you're the closest, duh…" Chouji replied.

"…" Shino knocked the door, seconds later; a woman opened a door and looks a little old. The brown haired woman smiled. "So… you're the Ninjas I ordered."

"Yes, you look stress, Mrs.…" Sakura said.

"Call me Ms. Yin… and yes I am a little stressed up, I'm gonna go to the spa for a week or less and that's why I ordered Ninjas to baby-sit my daughter." She explained.

"I gotta remind you, we're Shinobis, not Babysitters…" Naruto said.

"I said zip it Naruto!!" Sakura punched him on his head.

"Naruto's right…" Shikamaru said. "Even if it's troublesome, why is this a class A mission? Anything wrong with your little girl…?" He asked.

Yin made a guilty look. "N-no… there's nothing wrong with her…" She smiled, then she frowned. "But, please… just do one favor for me…"

Shikamaru raised a brow, all of them were listening. "Please do what she wants… she's kinda a brat to tell you the truth, but… worse…"

Everyone was puzzled, they don't know what she's talking about, but they knew to be alarmed.

"Mother, who's that…"

The Gang looked who's calling Yin: It was a young short girl with brown ponytails, who looks like her mother.

"Mikah… this is your babysitters, their gonna take care of you when I'm gone, now, say hi to them…"

"Hi, my name is Mikah Yin, nice to meet you…" Mikah waved at them.

"Well now, you look adorable…" Sakura smiled.

"Heh… looks like a brat to me…" Naruto mumbled.

"Well then, I'm off already…" Yin ran quickly away. "See you in a week or less!!"

"Huh…?" Kiba looked at her, running.

"What's up with her…?" Ino asked.

"It's like we know…" Neji snorted.

"Kh, this must be the lamest mission ever…" Naruto whined.

"Even it's a lame mission, we still get paid high." Sakura winked.

"I don't care how many money I earn, I just wanna do a cool mission!!" Naruto stomped the ground a lot of times.

"Naruto…" Hinata stared at him; she will never forget what he did to her, she was always happy whenever she thought of it, it made her cheer up. (See Hot Springs in my profile, you'll now what Naruto did to her.) But of course, he was drunk-like before, it doesn't even matter, he doesn't even remember! But still, she'll remember that moment forever.

"Well then…" Chouji bend down to Mikah's size. "Little Mikah, what's your favorite food…?"

"I like friend rice with fish sauce in it!" Mikah answered.

"Ugh… again with the fish sauce…" Neji bowed his head and covered it with his left hand.

"Don't think of it too much, Neji." Tenten patted Neji on the back.

"Good choice!!" Chouji said.

To be cont…

**AN: **Maybe some of you don't think this is funny, but please, read on, the other chapters are gonna be funny.

Please review if this is worth continuing!!


End file.
